ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Moving Day
Moving Day is the 12th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary Ben finally gets his own place, just as he had been wishing for and it was built to function as not only his home but his headquarters too! But on moving day a lot of his old enemies show up. Plot 'I can't believe that you're actually moving out' Ben's mom cried into a tissue. 'Aunt Sandra, didn't you need to run out for some groceries?' Gwen asked. Sandra stepped back and held her hands out. 'Okay, I get it that I'm getting in the way. You better still be here for me to say bye when I get back!' Sandra said. She walked over to her car and drove off. 'FINALLY!' Ben and Kevin yelled out. They stepped back to look at all the boxes piled out the front of Ben's parents' house. 'This could take some time' Gwen said. Ben pulled the MEGATRIX off of his wrist and began scrolling through the available aliens. 'Goop!' he shouted. 'Or it could take an hour with Goop's help.' 'Or just a few minutes with XLR8 or Fasttrack' Gwen said. Ben dropped into a puddle and looked at her with a sad face. 'Man, you just don't want me to be Goop because you think he's disgusting.' Gwen shook her head at him. 'I think he's disgusting because he is disgusting!' she said angrily. 'Ben Tennyson!' a voice called out. Goop reshaped himself to find who was calling his name. 'Animo!' Ben shouted. Animo was perched on a mutated hawk. It cawed loudly, shattering the glass of Ben's house. As Goop, he flew at the hawk and smacked it right through the chest. A hole ripped open and the bird fell to the ground, dead. Animo tumbled off it. 'You can kill as many as you like, but I've got all my animals shrunken down and in this little container, I can just mutate them whenever I want or need!' Animo shouted. He opened the small container and pulled out an ant, then a yellow beam appeared between his fingers. He placed the ant on the ground and stood over it, then watched as it grew to the size of an elephant. 'Oh man!' Goop complained. He hit the MEGATRIX and transformed. 'FuzzBall!' he shouted, snorting between the words Fuzz and Ball. FuzzBall and the ant stared at each other. 'Attack!' Animo shouted. The ant began charging towards FuzzBall. 'Aaaahhh!' FuzzBall shouted as he rolled towards the ant at full speed. The two collided. FuzzBall threw the ant backwards, but he was knocked over himself. FuzzBall lay flat on his face, exhaling a toxic gas through his fur. Animo shot the ant with a ray and it sprang back to life. 'Get him while he's down!' he shouted. The ant charged at FuzzBall and ran right into the cloud of toxic gas. It immediately dropped to the ground and rolled around in terrible pain. As it rolled around, it smushed Animo into the ground. FuzzBall rolled onto his bottom and shook himself. 'Man, that sure hurt' he said. FuzzBall rolled over towards Gwen and Kevin. 'Want some help?' they asked. 'Yeah, I've got a throbbing head ache' FuzzBall complained. Gwen's hands lit up and she bounced towards Animo. Kevin absorbed the grass beneath him and followed. FuzzBall rolled onto his back and lay down on the grass. Then he heard Kevin shouting and shot right back up. The ant was dead, but now he had an alligator mutant. It had jaws on its hands and stood on its hind legs. 'Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!' Kevin shouted. FuzzBall rolled over at full speed, growing larger and larger as he went along. The alligator swung its hands, ready to clamp them around Kevin and Gwen. Just as it was about to, FuzzBall bashed into it and flung it away. Kevin nodded at Ben, but Ben was ready to battle. The alligator came charging back, but as soon as it was less than a meter away, FuzzBall shot out a short puff of toxins. It hit the alligator in the face and it dropped to the ground. FuzzBall rolled at it and threw the alligator further away. 'Stop it! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!' Animo shouted. He pulled out a gun and shot the alligator, then mutated a puffer fish. The puffer fish grew into a giant spiked ball. It charged at FuzzBall and shot spines at Kevin. 'Ahh!' Gwen shouted, quickly creating a mana shield to protect herself. Kevin ran over to her and she let him in. 'Gee, thanks guys, leave me out here to battle the giant spiked ball' FuzzBall said, rolling away from the mutant. Animo continued to fire bullets at Ben as he rolled around. 'Sorry, go MEGA FuzzBall or something' Gwen shouted. FuzzBall ignored her and continued to roll around. Then he just suddenly stopped. The puffer fish charged at him, but FuzzBall suddenly bounced into the air. When the puffer fish was right beneath him, FuzzBall shot out a stream of toxins at it. Immediately, the puffer fish fell asleep. Gwen put down her mana shield and threw a beam at the fish, killing it. 'Ahhh!' Animo shouted as he ran at Gwen. He tackled her and aimed the gun at her temple. 'Move and you're dead' he said angrily. Gwen's eyes began glowing pink and Animo's grip on the gun tightened. Suddenly her skin ripped apart and Animo pulled the trigger. Gwen sat upright and threw Animo off her. 'Hah, like a bullet could hurt an Anodite' she laughed. Animo crawled away from her but she wrapped him up in a mana rope and pulled him closer to her. 'Deal with him, Ben' she said. FuzzBall rolled over and released all the toxins inside him. Animo's head dropped at an unnatural angle. 'Did you just kill Animo?' Kevin asked. 'Nah, I just put him to sleep' FuzzBall said. Gwen pulled back her arm, then pushed it forward, throwing Animo as far as she could. She floated to the ground and her skin grew back. FuzzBall rolled over and transformed back to Ben. 'Man I hate that guy' he said. Ben and Kevin were in a big truck, they had just finished unloading some things into Ben's new house and were driving back to his old one. Ben grabbed the knob on the radio. 'Lets turn on some music' he said. Ben turned the knob and listened as the radio began playing maniacal laughter. 'What station is this thing on, Tennyson?' Kevin asked. Kevin's hand began sparking as he absorbed energy from his ring, then he touched the radio and changed the station. Music began playing, but the ringing sound from an ice cream truck began playing over the top of it. Ben looked into the rear view mirrors. 'Uhh, Kevin, I don't think that's the radio' Ben said. Kevin looked into the mirror and saw a truck with clown faces all over it. The truck drove beside theirs and over took them. 'Is that...' Ben began asking. The doors from the end of the truck opened and two clowns jumped out. 'Zombozo' Kevin finished. He swerved the truck to avoid the clowns. Ben began scrolling through the MEGATRIX. 'I think it's time for...' Ben began saying. He hit down on the MEGATRIX II's faceplate. 'Spidermonkey!' he shouted in a dry voice. He looked at himself. 'Oh man, Ripjaws? I thought this thing wasn't suppose to malfunction!' Kevin skidded to a stop and Ripjaws bounded out of the truck. The clowns ran at him, ready to attack. Ripjaws ducked to the ground, then boosted himself at the two, he headbutt them both in the chin. The clowns stepped back. 'Ben!' Kevin shouted. He absorbed the metal from the truck and ran over. Ripjaws and Kevin stood back-to-back. The two clowns suddenly duplicated and six clowns surrounded Ripjaws and Kevin. Kevin put his hands behind his back and grabbed onto Ripjaws. Ben looked at his hands and saw that Kevin had covered them in metal. He squeezed them into fists and ran at the clowns. He punched two, knocking them back. Kevin fought three at one time. 'Hahahahahahahaha!' the clowns began laughing. Ripjaws and Kevin stepped back. The clowns' mouths grew to giant sizes and they began sucking in the air around them. The metal around Ripjaws' hands and Kevin's body were ripped off and the clowns ate it all. Their bodies began glowing brown as they absorbed the metal, then they all burped. Each of them burped out giant Piranha skeletons. The skeletons began closing in on Ripjaws and Kevin. Ripjaws breathed heavily, he was extremely dehydrated. 'I think it's time to show them how to eat and burp correctly...' Ripjaws said. He hit the MEGATRIX II. 'Upchuck!' he shouted. 'Okay, that didn't really come out how I wanted it to, but you know what I mean' Ben said to Kevin. He opened his mouth and his four tongues shot out. They grabbed onto one of the piranhas and ripped it apart, then ate all the bones. He burped and continued to eat the other piranhas. Finally, he burped loudly and rubbed his belly. 'So, full' he said. 'Tennyson!' Kevin shouted. Upchuck turned around and saw the final piranha was on top of Kevin. Upchuck opened his mouth and shot out a beam. The piranha flew off Kevin and disintegrated. Upchuck turned to the clowns and shot out a long, powerful beam. When he finished, the clowns were all lying down dead, then they exploded into dust. 'Hahahahahahahaha!' Zombozo laughed. He climbed out from the truck. Upchuck and Kevin stood, ready to battle. Zombozo continued to laugh as he pulled off his bowtie and threw it. The bowtie grew larger and spun extremely fast. It flew to Upchuck and Kevin, ready to cut them in half but Upchuck quickly shot out his tongues and ate it. Zombozo continued to laugh, but in a quieter tone. 'Listen, I don't know if you and Animo planned to attack on the same day, but I am not in the mood!' Upchuck shouted. He jumped into the air and shot out a powerful beam. The beam flew at Zombozo and threw him into the trees. Upchuck heard a banging noise and turned to see Kevin, bashing into Zombozo's truck. 'Get that sound out of my head!' he shouted. There was a green flash from behind him and Swampfire walked past. 'Let me deal with the truck' he insisted. With both hands on the truck, two holes began burning on it. The holes quickly began spreading and within a few seconds, the truck had completely melted. Swampfire turned to Kevin and smiled. 'Get in the truck, Tennyson' Kevin said. Ben and Gwen were packing a second truck with furniture and other items that were to be transported to Ben's new home. Kevin was at Ben's new house, unloading the first truck. 'Tennyson!' a voice shouted. Ben threw a box that he was holding. 'Who has come to fight me now?' he shouted, scrolling through the MEGATRIX II. He transformed into Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire. 'Ultimate Swampfire!' he announced in a sinister voice. Trumbipulor jumped out from behind a fence. Ultimate Swampfire stormed over to him, arms out, ready to fight. 'Bring it!' Trumbipulor challenged. He got down onto all fours and shot out a powerful sonic scream. It hit Ultimate Swampfire and began pushing him back, but Ultimate Swampfire's feet rooted themselves to the ground. 'Not going to work!' Ultimate Swampfire shouted. He held out his hands and shot out powerful blue flames. Trumbipulor dug into the ground. 'Where are you? If you wanted to come here and fight, show yourself so I can kick your butt!' Ultimate Swampfire shouted. Gwen held out her arms and created a mana platform, lifting Ultimate Swampfire into the air. 'Ben, you're not making sense again' Gwen said. 'Maybe I don't want to make sense!' Ultimate Swampfire shouted. He held out his hands and created flames to help him fly through the air. He flew off of the platform and right to the ground. 'If he won't come out, I'll make him come out!' Ultimate Swampfire put his hands onto the ground and began melting the underground. Gwen felt the ground beneath her shaking. 'CRAP!' she shouted. Quickly, she pointed her hands towards the ground and created a platform of mana, lifting herself into the air. Trumbipulor shot out from the ground and grabbed onto the platform with his trunk. Gwen squealed loudly as the platform shattered and Trumbipulor grabbed onto her. Ultimate Swampfire turned and shot fire at Trumbipulor. He held out his trunk and extinguished the fire with a screech. 'GWEN!' he shouted. Ultimate Swampfire created a branch to catch Trumbipulor and Gwen, then transformed. 'Echo Echo!' Echo Echo cloned and they flew at Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor shot a scream at them, but the clones redirected it with their own screams. He gripped Gwen tighter, aimed his trunk at the ground and boosted himself into the air. Gwen began hitting him and trying to create mana blasts, but they were destroyed by the pressure of the air as they flew higher. 'BEN!' she screamed. Echo Echo hit the MEGATRIX II and flew after Trumbipulor. A yellow ray shot out from ground and it struck Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor's ears began growing larger, allowing him to fly with them. 'Get back here, Dumbo!' Ultimate Echo Echo shouted. There was a flash and Ultimate Echo Echo was right beside Trumbipulor. 'How'd you catch up to me?' Trumbipulor asked. 'Super speed' Ben answered. He balled his right hand into a fist and swung at Trumbipulor's head. Right in the face. He immediately began dropping. Gwen screamed. Ultimate Echo Echo quickly sent out Sonic Disks that caught her and left Trumbipulor to fall. Ben flew over and grabbed onto her. 'I'm so sorry' he apologized. 'So you better be!' Gwen shouted. As Ultimate Echo Echo slowly descended to the ground, she began regaining her powers. They landed and Ultimate Echo Echo placed her onto the ground. 'Let's finish this guy' Gwen said. She stood in a battle pose with her hands glowing. Ultimate Echo Echo grabbed onto her and flew at Trumbipulor at high speeds. Gwen held her arms out and the mana around her hands began stretching. Ben threw her and she swung her hands around. The long mana on her hands smashed into Trumbipulor. He howled in pain. 'Now get ready for this!' Ben shouted. He flew into Trumbipulor and bowled him over, then began laying into him, fist after fist after fist. Trumbipulor howled in pain. Then something powerful hit Ultimate Echo Echo, throwing him through the air. 'Stay away from my minion!' Animo shouted. He ran out from a bush, holding another ray. 'You again?' Gwen groaned. She shot at him with mana and knocked him out. Trumbipulor struggled to his feet, then charged at Gwen. He grabbed onto Animo and ran off. Gwen got up and rubbed her head, then walked over to the bush where Ultimate Echo Echo was lying. She helped him to his feet. 'His mutations are getting more and more annoying' he complained as he transformed back to Ben. From across the street, a giant boulder began spinning around. It lifted into the air and a head shot out of it. Adwaita. 'So he is giving those creatures special abilities with mutations?' Adwaita asked himself. 'I must find him.' Major Events *Goop, FuzzBall, Ultimate Swampfire and Ultimate Echo Echo make their first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sandra Villains *Dr. Animo *Zombozo *Trumbipulor *Adwaita (Briefly) Aliens Used *Goop (First Reappearance) *FuzzBall (First Reappearance) *Ripjaws (Mistransformation) *Upchuck *Swampfire (2x) *Ultimate Swampfire (First Reappearance) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (First Reappearance) Sneak Peak Adwaita flew past Ben at high speed. 'Adwaita?' Ben shouted. He transformed into TriWuzzo and began rolling after Adwaita. 'I have no time for you, Tennyson' Adwaita shouted. He held out his hands and shot at Ben. TriWuzzo dodged it and shot out a tri-beam. Adwaita was hit by it, but he entered his shell and began flying faster. TriWuzzo continued to shoot at him, but Adwaita's shell protected him. Suddenly, his shell began rotating and a hole appeared in the back. A strong blast of mana shot out and hit TriWuzzo, throwing him away. TriWuzzo transformed back into Ben and Adwaita flew away. 'Stupid Ben Tennyson, I need these mutations, I have no time for your heroics' Adwaita shouted as he flew away. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: MEGA Alien